Time Flies
by IchLiebeSirius
Summary: Takes place during and after Hogwarts, past fan fic, Potters Death


A shadow lingered in the night. A cool breeze swept across the town of Godrics Hollow. It was said in darkness, spoken within the most dreadful of wizards, started by a traitor. Threw out all 7 years of their Hogwarts careers, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, where the best of friends. They stuck by each others side, threw thick and thin. Even when they found out Remus Lupin was a werewolf, they still stayed by his side. Clearly they where close friends. Closer then most people ever come across, until there last year at Hogwarts a traitor crossed there mists.  
  
James and Lilly Potter, had just had a wonderful baby boy, Lilly sat in St. Mungo's perched up in her arms she rocked a baby boy, James stood over her bed proudly smiling.  
  
"You know Lilly, we really should name him" James said softly looking into Harry's eyes they sparkled green, just like Lilly's. "What about ." James said before he was interrupted by Sirius, Remus, and Peter who walked in carrying flowers and balloons.  
  
"What about Sirius, named after one of the best wizards ever" Sirius said happily embracing his best friend "James Potter has a baby, what has the world come to" he said laughing, he looked to Lilly who smiled. "Guess Sirius is out of the question then" he said giving her a small hug.  
  
"Sirius, if we cant name him after you, do me the honors and become his Godfather" Lilly beamed. Sirius looked tremendously delighted.  
  
"Of course" he said "So let's name this kid"  
  
"How about Jacob, that's a nice name" Lupin said hugging James and Lilly putting flowers on the desk next to her.  
  
"Nah to religious" Lilly said shaking her head.  
  
"Tom?" Peter said quickly glancing at them.  
  
"Tom . to short" James said. "How about."  
  
"How about Harry" Lilly said softly looking down at the baby who slept silently cradled in her arms. "Harry James Potter." Sirius looked like a confused dog, looking at Harry, and glanced up to Lupin and Peter.  
  
"I like it" Sirius blurted "Sure there's no Sirius, but all the same, I like it" Remus and Peter nodded.  
  
"Then it's decided Harry James Potter" James said smiling. That day the world didn't know that when the name Harry Potter was spoken, people go into a fit of whispers, nobody knew that his name would be plastered everywhere, or on a prophecy, nobody knew. Months fled by and young Harry grew up. James, Sirius, and Lupin all sat in an apartment in Surrey drinking butter beers and talking about there days at Hogwarts.  
  
"Remember that time Lilly slapped you James" Sirius said laughing "Said you despised her, and now look your married and have a baby, speaking of Harry where is he?" Sirius said surveying the apartment.  
  
"Lilly took him shopping, said something about shoes, why baby's need shoes I have no idea, but I figured it be good for us to get together, shame Peter couldn't come" James said taking another sip of his butter beer.  
  
"Yea shame" Lupin said shaking his head, Sirius looked boggled but at that moment Lilly stepped threw the door, Harry was crying in her arms.  
  
"Doesn't it ever stop" Sirius said over Harry's cries.  
  
"Sometimes . hardly . never" James said.  
  
"A little help here James" Lilly snapped.  
  
"Oh right" he said grabbing Harry out of her arms, but he just yelled more. James looked to his friends for help.  
  
"Alright Alright" Sirius said getting off the couch grabbing Harry. "Harry watch this" he said taking out his wand. "Watch, Wingardium Leviosa" Sirius said as he made Harry's toys do a dance in the air, and instantly stopped crying.  
  
"Sirius I never knew you had such a way with kids" Lupin laughed.  
  
"It's nothing" Sirius said quickly looking embarrassed,  
  
"You should baby sit more often" Lilly said sounding exhausted "He's a handful that one" Lilly slumped into the chair almost ready to fall asleep. When they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" James called, the door creaked open and in stepped Dumbledore his cloak damp he looked in a state of shock. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here" James said getting up to take his cloak.  
  
"Urgent business, I need to talk to you and Lilly, Sirius just hold Harry for now" he said briskly as James and Lilly followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think is going on" Sirius said sitting next to Lupin.  
  
"I have no idea" Lupin said worriedly. Harry was soon fast asleep in Sirius arms, as he sat frozen on the couch, Sirius looked disgruntled.  
  
"What's wrong mate" Lupin asked looking anxiously at the kitchen door.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, to much butter beer" Sirius whispered. Lupin laughed as they kitchen door swung open Lilly and James stepped out locking faces of fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius said concerned. Dumbledore stepped out of the kitchen his thumbs fumbled over his hat in his hands. Never had they seen Dumbledore worried he was always calm, and n Dumbledore was worried, you were worried to.  
  
"What's wrong" Sirius repeated softly placing Harry in Lupin's arms. Remorse flickered in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Lilly, James be ready by tomorrow, good bye Sirius, Remus" Dumbledore said as he walked over to Harry "Be safe" he said softly and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished. Lilly trembled with fear as she wrapped her arms around James and whimpered softly.  
  
"James ." Sirius said, trying to think of the possibilities. When a large knock came from the door, which made them all jump and Harry start to cry.  
  
"Lilly don't worry about it, I'll take Harry" Sirius said reaching for Harry is Lupin's arms as he walked to the hallway. Another large knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in" James said trembling. As Peter Pettigrew came in panting as though he had just run the mile.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, got caught up on the job and . bad timing" he added looking at the faces that surrounded him.  
  
"Once Sirius gets back I'll explain" James said sighing, and sitting down as he ruffled up his hair tensely. Sirius tip-toed back into the room and sat down.  
  
"Oh hey Peter, now James Lilly what's going on?" Sirius asked sitting next to Peter, Lupin whom glared at Peter from across the room suspiciously but turned to James.  
  
"Being Aurors, we know who were after, Voldermort" James said sternly as a shiver ran past the room. Peter gave a little yelp. "Dumbledore had been interviewing for new div. teachers" James said Lilly buried her face into her hands and began to sob. "Dumbledore said she made a prophecy, about Harry" James said Sirius looked confused as Peter fumbled his thumbs and banged his foot softly on the floor, Lupin looked straight into James glowing hazel eyes. "Harry and Voldermort"  
  
"Wait" Sirius said "What was in this prophecy" he said intensely.  
  
"Basically, the prophecy said Harry was going to get murdered by Voldermort, or Voldermort was going to get murdered by Harry" James said as the words escaped his mouth a dead silence stayed in the room.  
  
"Are . are they sure it's about Harry" Peter stuttered.  
  
"Dumbledore assures so, there was only one other family that could apply, and that was the Longbottoms, and there son Neville but ."  
  
"Alice and Frank" Lilly cried, she was now shaking and tear streaks where etched upon her face.  
  
"Last night Alice and Frank where driven to madness by some of Voldermort's supporters, there in St. Mungo's" James finished holding Lilly. "Dumbledore's asked us to go into hiding with Harry, where he'd be safe" Sirius face dropped Lupin sighed as he turned his head to the floor. Peter shifted uncomfortably, Alice and Frank yes he was there, as the night flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Peter, help us were you friends" Alice cried as she tried to fight off the body bind. "Peter" she cried, as he stepped back into the shadows. Peter's plan had been successful, he had lead them into a deadly trap, but they had lived instead of died.  
  
"When are you leaving" Sirius said softly his eyes swelled. He wish this didn't have to happen, Lilly and James where like family to him, the only real family he ever had and Harry, he couldn't bare to lose his Godson.  
  
"Tomorrow" James said quietly as silence fell upon them.  
  
"Come on Peter, were going to go help Alice and Frank" Remus said quickly "Make sure there son is fine, house anything after all we grew up with them" Lupin put on his cloak as he looked towards Peter who just stood there. "Come on Peter" Remus said slightly frustrated "Frank would do the same for you"  
  
"Lupin I can't I have ." Peter said fidgeting "I just have to go" with a large crack he disappeared.  
  
"Just great" Lupin said angrily "Sirius you want to come?" Sirius who was sitting down staring out into space, having an empty expression left upon his face.  
  
"Huh" he said blankly.  
  
"Do you want to come with me, I'm going to go see If Alice and Frank need anything"  
  
"Oh . I thought I'd stay here . just" he his feelings were drained out of him.  
  
"Fine, I'll come back and give you an update later tonight" he said annoyed and followed out with another crack.  
  
"Sirius can I talk to you" James said quietly "In the kitchen" Sirius nodded as he followed James quickly into the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius you've been my best friend since I was 10 years old and I trust you more then anybody, Dumbledore says I need a secret keeper, things nobody can know, Where we are, or anything, I want you to be my secret keeper" Sirius face grew stern as he looked towards James, he would have loved to say yes, but something pulled him back. 


End file.
